The present invention relates to a vehicle steerable suspension system particularly suitable for use on a Bicycle or an Electric powered Bicycle of Motorized Wheel Hub design.
Bicycle suspension systems have been around for well over 100 years going back to the early days of bicycles and continuing on into motorcycles. Some of the first front suspension systems designs being simple and somewhat effective in providing a means of shock absorptions. However some of these early designs did not fully explore the steering geometry in the terms of steering trail as did later or newer designs have utilized.
Many improvements have been made over the years some types have origins beginning with aircraft as with telescopic sliding fork tube type other types have there origins with motorcycles.
Some early designs which have external springs, such as Leading Link or Earls type, Girder type, springer type, to name just a few, some of which are still used on modern day motorcycles. In there present day form some are equipped with hydraulic shock absorbers externally mounted, their spring rates are designed for high speed usage and they do not take full advantage of leverage. Another type of design is the telescopic sliding fork tube type front suspension system, most of this type have internal springs and internal hydraulic shock absorbers, this type as used on modern day motorcycles are very effective at high speed and although tuned differently are quite effective on dirt trails. This same design found on many makes of bicycles today although with limited Travel and no hydraulic damping. They are adequate for there intended purpose, but are difficult To fine tune for differences in rider weights and road conditions.
All of the types of steerable suspension systems suitable for use on bicycles today typically do not make use of leverage in an economical and easily tuneable design.